In an IP broadcast receiver apparatus, data for displaying a portal site or the like is generally described in a BML (Broadcast Markup Language) description format. When an IP broadcast receiver apparatus receives an IP broadcast, the content providing side confirms whether a picture is being displayed by reading a streamstatus attribute that is an attribute of an object described in BML and determining whether a stream is inputted to the broadcast receiver apparatus.
Although the attribute can be read/written by the content providing side, it has not been used for the convenience in viewing.
Patent Document 1 discloses an IP broadcasting system including a management device between an IP broadcasting server and an IP broadcasting terminal and capable of efficiently managing an IP broadcasting channel number and a multicast address even if the number of IPTV broadcasting channels and the number of IP broadcasting terminals increase. Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-160199 A